The Zealous Hero
by Shirousagi Mao
Summary: AU. Izuku The Gamer fic.
1. Midoriya Izuku : Advocate of Justice

_**Midoriya Izuku : Advocate of Justice.**_

"Everyone in the world is born equal", that could be said 200 years ago, when quirks were non-existent. Since the emergence of Quirks, men gradually drifted apart from being born as equals. They became more powerful, faster, smarter and thousands of other adjectives to differentiate them from the Quirkless. Since the rise of All Might, Quirks have been focused on being "Flashy" & "Strong". Quirks that have more nuanced applications are easily overlooked; the Quirkless are easily relegated to the faculties of society that are protected to the highest degrees & laws, but they are also the people who are forgotten and portrayed as victims who have no fight in them.

Now, in the age of the 5th Generation of Quirks, one boy had been unable to inherit any Quirks from his mother and father, this boy was bullied for years to come, until, god himself granted the boy a mercy and a blessing. For to live up to his own destiny, he became "The Gamer".

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was in the chemistry lab after hours at Aldera Middle School. The youth was staring at the translucent screen in front of him.  
"How did my life come to this?"  
Izuku thought to himself as the screen before him looked back at him unashamedly.

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Level: 1**

**Title: None**

**Job: None**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 800/800 (+600)**

**STR: 11  
STM:9  
DEX:12  
VIT:17  
INT:42  
WIS:31  
LUK:2  
****CHA:0 ****(+40, -40)**

**Fatigue: 5/100%**

**Quirk: None(Quirk Meta-gene Non-Existent)**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Mind Lvl. MAX (Passive)**

**Gamer's Body Lvl. MAX (Passive)**

**Phys Endurance Lvl. 37 ****(Passive)**

**Analyse Lvl. MAX++**

**Attributes:**

**Ancient Lineage (?)  
Hero Otaku (Loss of Focus when Heroes are present, -****CHA****)  
Incessant Mumbler(-Rep, -****CHA****)  
Bullied(-Rep, stunted Social Growth, -****CHA****)  
Natural-Born Hero ****(You posses the True Essence of Heroism)****  
Quirkless (+600 to Mana)**

Izuku's head dropped into his crossed arms as he watched a beaker bubble with a simple chemical compound. The vertette had come to terms with his Quirkless status, he had given up on becoming a hero. It had been a lot of things that had lead to that decision, constant years of abuse from his peers, his own mother not believing in him. But, the main thing that had led Izuku to abandon his dream was realising that he was not motivated or even believed, deep down that the youth himself , could become a hero. The green haired boy never trained his body to some ungodly degree in the name of justice and dreams or even bothered to learn martial arts to aid himself. So, for all these screens to appear, telling him, he was this thing called "The Gamer", it was mind numbing. His life was normal until this morning. Izuku extracted his phone from his left trouser pocket and quickly sent a text to the contact named "Mum". The text simply said;

_"Hey Mom, Just letting you know that I'll be home later, busy with an after school project for Chemistry."_

Izuku raised his head back up to his Stat Page and sighed heavily.  
"Well shit, may as well try find a tutorial." The boy muttered to himself before another screen appeared on top of his stat page.

**"As you have prior knowledge of game mechanics used in The Gamer, would you like an in-depth tutorial of The Gamer's system and how to navigate the menus?" **

Without hesitation Izuku hit the blue box that had the words "Yes" keyed into it. The world around him lost colour, lost life and purpose as it all grayed out. Leaving Izuku as the only white noise on a noir palette. The screens in front, ran the youth through the in's and out's of the system, as well as allowing different options for ability casting, Once that was over two new screens appeared in front of the boy.

**QUEST ALERT!**

**Quest Type; Mandatory Quest**

**Quest Name: Will of the Weak**

**Quest Objectives;**

**0/100 Push Ups  
0/100 Sit Ups  
****0/100 Squats  
0/100 Pull-ups  
0/10km**

**Time Limit : 24 Hours**

**Reward(s) available upon completion!**

**Warning! You will be Punished if you do not complete all tasks!  
**

** QUEST ALERT!**

**Quest Type; Mandatory Quest**

**Quest Name: Discover the secrets of Your Blood**

**Quest Objectives;**

**When viewing your Stat Page ****you noticed one of your attributes was called "Ancient Lineage". Investigate this more and discover your ancient ancestry.**

**Rewards:**

**New Title  
New Weapon  
New Skills**

Izuku had indeed been curious about what that had meant, but was more focused of getting rid of his Negative attributes. Namely, "Bullied", "Hero Otaku" and "Incessant Mumbler". Izuku's mind drifted to the other attributes that caught his attention.

"True Essence of Heroism my ass. I bet all heroes love giving up on their dreams."  
Izuku thought bitterly before ridding himself of that , focusing back onto the screens before him. The green haired boy decided to get started on this "Will of the Weak" quest. He didn't feel like finding out what would happen if he didn't complete it. The boy made his way towards the Running track outside where the Track & Field club usually practice. Fortunately, they were understanding and allowed Izuku to use one of the spare running lanes. The boy launched himself into completing his quest vigorously, giving it his all and coming out looking like the incarnation of sweat. The youth used one of the showers, again with the permission of the Track & Field club, and headed on home.

Izuku was pondering on his decision at the moment, as he had completed the quest, he had been given a screen of rewards but could only pick one.

**Reward****s Available:**

**Status Recovery  
****+5 Stat****us**** Points  
****Random Box**

"Status Recovery seems pretty good, but at the moment, I really don't need that, nor do I need a Random box. I think, getting the Status Points will be better in the long run."  
Izuku concluded his decision, thinking of selecting the option of Status points, the rewards screen disappeared and another one appeared.

**"Congratulations, you have completed your Daily Quest and your First ever quest! Bonus XP will be awarded to mark this Achievement. Also, for making a well thought out decision in choosing your reward, your WIS stat gained an extra point! Spend your 5 Status Points wisely, Gamer."**

Izuku deliberated his decision for a few steps before putting all his 5 bonus points into his strength stat. The green haired boy couldn't feel much of a difference afterwards.

"Well, that much is to be expected I guess, I only put in 5 points, not 50 or 100."

**"For thinking logically you gained +1 WIS"**

Izuku smiled lightly at the display in front of him. It was good to know he could raise his stats in such a simple way. This meant the youth could inject his other points into a stat like Luck or Charisma if he really needed to. Not long afterwards, Izuku arrived home, which was at ten to six in the evening. His mother as always greeted him warmly when he came back. Izuku made his way into his bedroom, quickly undressing himself and changing into a pair of loose black trackies and a gray t-shirt. Once changed he sat down at his desk and pulled out a fresh notebook. He gave it a simple title, like all his other notebooks.

**Analysis : The Gamer**

He wrote down everything that was known to him at the moment about his ability before storing in his inventory. Once Izuku was done documenting his new found power he was called down for dinner. After finishing dinner and washing his dishes, Izuku sat on the couch as the TV played the news for the day. But his attention was no on the news of heroes, I twas drawn to the antique that rested upon their artificial fireplace.

Inko came and sat on the couch beside her son. Almost immediately she noticed that her son's attention was not drawn to the news, the heroes, but rather on the ornament that was above their fireplace. The aged woman took note of the look of curiosity on her son's face, she wasn't surprised. Izuku had never taken notice of anything that wasn't a hero or hero related.  
_"At least, that was the case until 2 years ago…"  
_Inko would never voice it, but she was greatly relieved when Izuku had given up on being a hero. It meant he would never be put in life threatening danger. It was selfish of her, but Midoriya Inko couldn't bear to lose the only other person she loved.

"Hisashi, if only you were still here maybe then I would have had the strength to support Izu..."  
The elder vertette cleared her mind from that morose path and decided to ask Izuku what he wanted to know about the ornament.

"Izu, what's the matter? you've been staring at the fire place for a while now?"

The younger Midoriya jolted before turning to face his mother. Izuku had used analyse on the ornament but was baffled by the name of it. His initial thought was, It's like something out of a game, but then he remembered, his life has been transformed into a game.

"Ah, well, it's uh what's that above the fireplace? I've never really payed much attention to it before?"

"Oh that old thing? I got it form my mother. I asked her what it was and she said it was a family heirloom, it's been passed down in my mother's family for centuries at this point."

The Midoriya Matriarch sighed as she remembered all that she was told about the ornament and the family name that accompanied it, she thought it was all a load of hogwash. Izuku expression showed how baffled he felt by the response given. It 3was Centuries old? It looked like it was made a few days ago!

"So this thing predates Quirks? That's pretty amazing, I mean, this thing looks brand new!"

"That it does Izu. I never understood myself why it has always looked that good. I know I clean it every month but it shouldn't look that good. Honestly, at this point I'd believe all that "Pendragon Magic" that my mother droned on about."

"Pendragon Magic? What's that?" Inko wasn't looking at her son, but she could tell from his tone of voice that he was in his super curious mode.

"Pendragon is the name of my mother's family, they came from England and have been protecting that relic for all these centuries, supposedly."

Inko rolled her eyes before standing and making her way to her bedroom. Before she disappeared from sight she called back to Izuku.

"Now young man, go wash yourself and do your homework!"

Inko's order was met wish a somewhat distracted "Yes Mum" she Thought nothing of it as she continued to her room. As Izuku made his way to the bathroom, he read the notification that appeared after talking to Inko.

**Quest Update!**

**You have found out about the "Ancient Lineage" in your family, but, your quest is not over! You must come face-to-face with the sacred sword and discover your purpose**

"So does that mean my full name is Pendragon-Midoriya? Or Midoriya-Pendragon? What the hell does the Pendragon family have to do with such a weird ornament anyway?"  
Izuku decided to stop thinking about it for now and do what his mother told him to do, bathe and homework.

**Object Name: Excalibur**

**Object Type: Melee Weapon**

**Rarity: Myhtical**

**Object Desc: He who wield this blade is the person who will rule over Avalon and it's people. ****He who wields this blade shall be crowned King of kings, he shall be of House Pendragon and his name will reverberate as the One True King. King Arthur.**

* * *

**AN: I don't care much about what you have to say, I'm writing this because I want to. I will not adjust my story because you percieve something wrong.**


	2. Midoriya Izuku : Advocate of Revenge

_**Midoriya Izuku : Advocate of Revenge**_

It had been a month since Izuku had become The Gamer. In that time nothing special occurred. Izuku had gone to school, and done his daily quests, which tired him out a lot of the time. The green haired youth had gained nine levels from doing those daily quests and the others he received from his teachers. That had gotten Izuku to laugh, homework was rewarding, giving XP and very rarely, rewards.

Also, during that time Izuku had abused the power of The Gamer. The boy always had a thirst for knowledge, at first, it was a knowledge about heroes, but now Izuku had wanted to get his hands on any kind of knowledge. In the span of the month, the boy had learnt 6 languages, all the skills that could be taught in Middle & High School, crafting skills and martial arts. The green haired boy had learned multiple forms of martial arts, because of that these forms became skills, each "skill" was sitting around at levels 15-20.

Because of his Gamer's Body skill that was always active, Izuku was free to do all the muscle heavy exercise he wanted. The boy had built a lot of muscle and it was easily visible if he had no shirt on, but it was similarly easily concealable with baggy clothing or bigger jackets. Hiding his new power had been very easy, for the simple fact that he had started Middle School recently and was a regular unknown like most of the students that didn't stand out. This was partly due to the boisterous behaviour his former friend, Bakugou Katsuki. From the get-go, Bakugou had sought to express his "dominance" over everyone else by showing off his Quirk, Explosion. His quirk is simple, effective and flashy. Bakugou can ignite the sweat he secretes from his palms. To add on top of all that, Bakugou is the one who has bullied Izuku all his life.

In a somewhat ironic turn of events, Izuku had been using Bakugou's bullying as a means to level up his physical endurance skill. It was the bullying in the first place that had raised the stat to level 37, and now in the past month it had gone up 5 levels. This now meant that 42% of the damage was mitigated. On anything that hit him. Because of this the green haired boy had been lying & acting to his bullies, which, in turn had become similarly named skills. They were skills that relied on his Charisma stat, which sat at a whopping 80. This caused two things, the first was, his lie and acting skill almost always succeeded because no one had anywhere near the required amount of charisma to see through the skills. The second part was, his skills levelled tremendously fast, to try and compensate their real ability in relation to the CHA stat. As a result of this, Izuku's "Lying" and "Acting" skills were his highest level acquired skills.

**Lying – Lvl 77**

**By activating this skill either by word/thought or carrying out the action of lying, your words and tone become sincere in response to what you are trying to lie about.**

**Effect – As you have reached Level 75 with this skill, the signs of your dishonest body language and functions are massively reduced. These include Heartbeat, Twitching, Sweating and more.**

**Acting – Level 77**

**By using this skill you can portray yourself as someone else. You are able to display false emotions as real emotions to an astounding degree.**

**Effect – As you have reached Level 75 with this skill, your expressions and body language are massively increased to be more realistic.**

For this entire month, Izuku was building his skills for today. Today would be the day that Izuku escaped his "Bullied" attribute and life. The youth had put a lot of points his strength stat for this, because he needed the "Strength" to push back against his tormentors.

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest name: Crush your oppression**

**Today is the day you become free of your bullies. Show them what it means to be Midoriya Izuku, The Quirkless Child.**

**Rewards: 10, 000 XP + 10, 000G, Loss of "Bullied" Attribute**

**Bonus Objectives:  
\- ? - Rewards - ?  
\- ? - Rewards - ?  
\- ? - Rewards - ?**

**Failure: Continued to be Bullied, Loser Attribute, -100 CHA**

Izuku smiled at the quest notification, he believed, for once in his life, in himself. The boy had also been looking at Bakugou's stats with Analyse, and compared to his own? They were pitiful stats. After all, Bakugou was only an above average 12 year old with a quirk. At the moment Izuku's class made their way towards the gymnasium, in P.E, today was a class game of dodge ball. This was perfect for what Izuku had wanted to do, obviously, he was going to put on the opposite team of Bakugou. This is where the green haired boy would show up Bakugou. Because of how long they knew each other, Izuku knew that Katsuki would confront him later about this, trying to express his anger for being "looked down on".

Once the team captains chose their teammates, it was time to begin the 10 vs 10 dodge ball game. Bakugou was already giving his team "Instructions" as their Captain.

"Listen up you bunch of extras, leave Deku 'til last. I'm gonna enjoy destroying that nerd!"

A lot of his teammates looked bewildered by what he said. They didn't know who "Deku" was, and they were also appalled at the language their team captain used. Bakugou's cronies were quick to inform them that Deku was Izuku. A lot of them didn't understand why they were going for Izuku last, but they didn't question it as they were afraid of Bakugou. Once the game had begun it only took 2 minutes for Izuku to remain by himself. Whilst some of Bakugou's had been eliminated, they had been able to get them back in. Now it was a 1v10 and Bakugou couldn't look any happier about it. Izuku stood calmly in front of the enemty tmea, his eyes were glowing a dim crimson. He had already thought of what could happen and was perfectly prepared. With a signal of "DIE!" from Bakugou, seven dodge balls came towards the green haired youth. It looked like the balls were a moving wall, to the other students, to Izuku it looked like it was in slow motion. Before the balls could traverse the full length of the vertette's side, he started moving towards the projectiles. This surprised everyone, but the most surprised was Katsuki.

Deftly avoiding the first six dodge balls, the youth leaps into the air, and begins to spin, catching the last ball firmly with a two-handed catch. During his aerial manoeuvre, Izuku's orientation flipped, placing the youth upside down, yet still spinning like a pin top, the rapid spins seemed to draw in wind towards him. With his sights set, Izuku put his full body into a throwing motion, having done a few spins to get used to the speed, he aimed perfectly for the moment when the ball would go straight to Bakugou. With all his power, the foam ball ripped away from Izuku and clearly sailed towards the still stunned explosion user. Despite the ball being made of a soft foam, the force put into it from Izuku was enough to knock Bakugou off his feet as the ball carried him into the soft mat covering the walls. Despite the padding, the young Quirked child was still knocked out from the force behind the ball and the added impact into the mat.

Izuku smirked at his handiwork, unfurling from the pin top spin, landing cleanly on his feet, remembering it was still him versus nine people, he took off to the other balls and quickly eliminated everyone else, albeit far less powerfully. The teacher was stunned for only a moment, before he told everyone to get back to the changing rooms as class was over. The middle-aged teacher picked up the unconscious Katsuki and took him to the Nurses office to have him checked. He would have to go to the principal of the school on this matter, Izuku Midoriya was supposed to be a Quirkless child, so how did he do something, so, spectacular?

As the students were all leaving to the changing rooms, Izuku couldn't help the feel-good smile that burst across his face. On the way to the changing rooms, and even in them, Izuku was given a wide berth, some felt intimidated by him, but the overwhelming majority were thankful that someone put Bakugou in his place. After he was done changing, Izuku made his way towards the school cafeteria as the school bell rang, indicating it was lunch time. Once entering the food court, Izuku received a notification from The Gamer System.

* * *

**"Due to actions you have performed, a new skill has been created."**

**Skill name: Aerial manoeuvres.**

**Type : Passive**

**Effect When you are in the air you can perform extra movements to either, evade, move or build attack power. Efficiency increases as you level. Effects of Gravity are also reduced; dependant upon Skill Level.**

* * *

Izuku perceived it to be a great skill, at higher levels it would be utterly fantastic. After getting food from the cafeteria, the green haired child continued the course to his isolated table. Truthfully, Izuku hadn't meant to knock the explosion user out, only eliminate him from the game. But, Izuku would be remiss to say that he didn't enjoy, nor, would the freckled child want the outcome changed. Now all that was left was to deal with Bakugou after school. Before he could tuck into his meal, Izuku heard the patter of footsteps behind him. Turning his head, Izuku spotted a crowd of people he didn't recognise, each holding a tray of food. A lone droplet of sweat trickled down his forehead as one of them, a brunette, stepped forward. She bit her lip in nervousness before speaking.

"Midoriya-san, c-could we sit at this table with you?"

The nervous glint in their eyes portrayed no bad intentions, Izuku looked at the crowd with apprehension for only a second before giving them a shy smile, and a nod. The group bowed in appreciation before filing the table immediately. Once everyone was seated, they all nervously began to eat. Izuku could practically taste the awkward atmosphere that had enveloped the table, clearing his throat to get their attention, they all jumped in pseudo shock and surprise.

"So, why have you all decided to eat with me today?"

Izuku's question made some even more nervous, embarrassed in some cases. The brunette who had spoken up before, decided to become their voice once again.

"M-Midoriya-san, we just wanted to express our gratitude to you. Bakugou-san has been very… rude to a lot of us."

The green haired boy smiled to her before someone else spoke up.

"Yeah man, what Nozomi-chan said, although we haven't been here for that long, he's been terrorising us all for having _different_ quirks."

More of the people at the table spoke their thanks and reasoning until the brunette, Nozomi-san, asked Izuku another question.

"You must have quite the amazing Quirk to apply that much power to the ball, not to mention your reflexes and agility. I'm surprised you weren't scolded by the teachers."

"Well, Nozomi-san; I can address you like that right?"

Nozomi nodded. A dusting of blush on her face at someone who was a stranger, addressing her by her given name. Izuku acknowledged her permission with a nod and continued on.

"The reason I wasn't reprimanded for use of my quirk is because... I am Quirkless."

The table grew silent at the freckled boy's reply They all regarded him with wide-eyed shock filled faces. The Gamer saw their expressions and picked up his tray of untouched food. His eyes downcast as he walked away from the table. If he stayed any longer, they were probably going to laugh and make fun of him too. The members of the people at the table saw the expression of hurt flash over his face, but they were still too stunned by to properly tell Izuku what they thought of him. That he was amazing.

* * *

It was 3pm and the final chime for school had just rung, Izuku was making his way out of the school gates when he noticed Katsuki was waiting for him. Bakugou made a gesture to Izuku telling him to follow, which Izuku complied. They made their way to an area where no one would bother them for what was to come. Admittedly, Izuku was in a foul mood because of what had happened at lunch. He had imagined coming into school tomorrow and seeing everyone laugh at him, Nozomi-san and the others from lunch at the front of the crowd. Imagining that had sent the freckled boy further down his negative spiral. When Bakugou had stopped moving they were in an alleyway, where he would sufficiently "question" Izuku about what happened at P.E. Katsuki turned and faced the vertette slamming his knuckles into his open right palm, adding a few explosions for extra scare factor. Yet, Izuku remained unaffected, he stood there with his head down, expression obscured. Katsuki had seen this before and knew the vertette was trying to hide his fear, evident by the youths quivering frame. Finally, Katsuki spoke.

"Oi, Deku. What the fuck was that about during P.E? Don't get cocky because you got lucky, you fuckin nerd!"

The explosion user sauntered over to the Quirkless boy and placed a crackling hand on his left shoulder. A cruel smirk danced across the blondes lips.

"An Extra like you shouldn't be getting in the way of my Origin Story. Stick to the sidelines like the Quirkless Deku you are."

Bakugou wound his left arm back, ready to punch his childhood friend in the gut. That's what was supposed to happen until a searing pain erupted from Bakugou's stomach. The ash-blonde felt a warm liquid pool in his throat whilst Bakugou's head throbbed in agony. The warmth from Katsuki's throat spilled over his lips as bile dribbled out whilst he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before fainting was Izuku, looking over him with cold-hearted fury in his eyes.

* * *

As Bakugou wound his left arm back, the freckled gamer immediately sent a right straight that connected with his bully's solar plexus. Following onwards, an uppercut connected with the young blonde's chin, followed by a spin kick to the temple then, a roundhouse that launched Bakugou into the cold brick of the alley wall. The green haired youth looked down upon his bully with burning fury. Despite being practically unconscious, the blonde still managed to look at him with his usual condescending glare. That sent Izuku over the edge. Walking towards the now unconscious form of Katsuki, Izuku cracked his knuckles loudly, before beating on the boy. By the time Izuku left the alley, Bakugou's face was swollen, beaten black and blatantly unrecognisable.

After Izuku returned home, walking into his room he collapsed onto his bed and shut his eyes. Going over what happened to Bakugou, a smile started to encompass his face, until he broke out into spontaneous laughter. Sure, it was cruel, it would take Bakugou weeks to heal properly, but, Izuku felt nothing but righteous vindication. The vertette sat up on his bed and came face to face with another screen.

**Quest Complete!**

**Quest Name : Crush your Oppression**

**Rewards Given: 10,000 XP + 10,000 G, "Bullied" attribute removed**

**Bonus Objectives: Knock Bakugou out at P.E  
Knock Bakugou out in the alley  
Vent Years of Anger on his Body.**

**Bonus Rewards: 10,000 XP, 15,000 XP, 25,000 XP**

_**You have Levelled up!**_

_**You have Levelled up!**_

_**You have Levelled up!**_

_**You have Levelled up!**_

_**You have Levelled up!**_

Izuku's face showed nothing but excitement as he looked at the screens before him. Once again going over the completed quest, soaking in the elating feeling of losing his biggest negative attribute. This also led Izuku to realise his Charisma stat was now over 100. Another window appeared in front of him.

**Skill Acquired!**

**Skill Name : Larger than Life**

**Skill Effect: Your presence dwarfs that of others, due to his you naturally stand out in social situations and are deferred to for leadership. (Passive)**

**Any Skills that require use of your CHA stat again +100% effectiveness.**

The Gamer was perplexed. When his Strength stat exceeded 100, he didn't get any bonus skill. Maybe it was due to the world? Because of how strong quirked individuals are it demanded a higher level of strength before a bonus could be given? With a shake of his head, Izuku strayed away from those thoughts, instead using logic that dictated it was dependent on the skill. It was easy to gain a stat point in "Strength" by exerting your physical body, but "Charisma", whilst it can be acquired, is much harder to gain.

**For Logical reasoning on an aspect of The Gamer System, you gain + 2 Points to WIS**

Izuku was glad for the affirmation of the Skill System, looking over his stat page, he had 25 points from levelling up 5 times, but had no plans to spend them at the moment. Instead, the green haired boy wanted to check out what he could do with that 10,000G. Recalling back to the Tutorial he received about The System, 1 Gold was worth $1. Quickly plugging $10,000 into a converter for Yen, the youth found out he had ¥1,000,000. The freckled boy could only look on in shock, beating up your childhood friend got you a million Yen?

"Well… Shit!"

The vertette was surprised, an understatement, even still he remembered there was a use in the system for Gold. Thinking of the Store brought up said place. The boy looked over the homepage, after searching it for a couple of seconds, he came across a banner that had a beginner's bundle. Izuku checked the information of the items and was pleasantly surprised. The items for sale certainly seemed useful for only 700G. Despite one of them being absolutely useless in Izuku's eyes, he would buy the bundle.

**You have acquired (3) new skill Books!**

**Book of Mana Manipulation Acquired!**

**Book of Elemental Manipulation Acquired!**

**Book of Singing Acquired!**

Izuku couldn't help but give an annoyed smile at the reminder of his last skill book. Regardless, he accepted all the skills, their knowledge of what they were and how to perform them, the only problem was, they required meditation, something Izuku had no idea how to do. Yes, he had seen it in movies and comic books, that was it. Unlike those people, the young vertette had no clue how to even begin meditation, his mind was always active. It was why Izuku mumbled, because he couldn't control the pace his brain handled information and thoughts. The boy decided to leave it alone for now, he had dinner to eat that his mother had lovingly prepared for him.

Izuku exited his room and went downstairs to the Dining room, after washing his hands in the bathroom. Immediately the smell of Inko's cooking wafts to his nostrils. Before his mother could look up and register her son's presence, the freckled boy had set the table. The chubby woman looked away from the pot of food to check if she had remembered to lay out the cutlery. The Midoriya Matriarch was pleasantly surprised to see her son at the table, chopsticks and eating mats laid out perfectly, and extra condiments in the center of the table.

"Oh! Izu honey, I didn't hear you come down! Did you set the table?"

Izuku answered the question with a smiling nod as he walked towards the kitchen.

"And I'll dish up dinner for us as well, you sit down and relax whilst I do this, okay Mum?"

The younger vertette guided his mother towards the dining table. Inko was taken aback by the thoughtfulness of her son, he was never a delinquent or a bad child by any means. No, he was more of a shy child who had a strange aura of melancholy that engulfed him occasionally. But, the boy in front of her now, radiated an overwhelmingly happy aura, like he was on top of the world. When Izuku had finished dishing up and serving the meal was when Inko snapped out of her stupor. They both gave their customary grace, and then tucked into their dinner.

During their meal, Inko asked Izuku about his day at school, which, got her an enthusiastic and energetic reply, completely different from normal.

"It was amazing! We had a dodgeball game in P.E and my team managed to beat Katsuki's!"

The proud grin on Izuku's face caused a chain reaction, making Inko smile warmly at her precious child.

"You all beat little Kit-Kat? That's great news Izu! Anything else good happen?"

Izuku briefly thought about what happened at lunch and what went down with Katsuki; he quickly cleared his head of those memories.

"Not much, just a surprise test they gave us, I got full marks!"

**Lie Successful, "Lying" has advanced one level.**

"That's my Baby boy! I can't wait for you to be going to high school, then college. And hopefully by then you'll have a girlfriend and then you'll get married after you leave college and you'll have kids and …! Grandbabies for me to spoil!" Inko squealed in joy just thinking about that future.

Izuku laughed heartily at his mother's mumble rant. The boy was only 12, so he didn't understand why having a girlfriend was so good, but if it made his mother happy, he'd try to get one for her. With a very innocent exuberance, Izuku responded to his mother's mumblings.

"I'll try my best to bless you with many grandbabies Mum!"

The smile on his face caused Inko to faint from the thought of a sea of grandchildren coursing towards her screaming "Grandma!" and "Gwandma!"

* * *

The morning air was crisp and catering to the needs of Izuku's happy mood. Many hours after last nights dinner, countless tutorials on YouTube, NicoNicoDouga, a webinar with the Dark Brotherhood; a group of Bethesda enthusiasts, he had finally been able to do proper meditation. This in turn created a skill for it and finally allowed him to start his Mana Manipulation. Because of his high INT & WIS stat and the knowledge learned in how to manipulate and expand the Magical Core from the skill book, Izuku was able to raise the Mana Manipulation skill to Level 8. Alongside this, his Meditation skill reached Level 4, which granted him 2 extra points into INT and WIS.

That productive night had left Izuku in a great mood even after his daily workout. It seemed awakening his Mana had given him a greater recovery time, Izuku didn't know how that worked, but would figure it out later.

Walking through the gates of Aldera Middle School seemed to make everything and everyone come to a stop. Izuku was unperturbed by the invasive silence that permeated the air and casually walked through the front door to the school. Once Izuku was out of sight everything seemed to resume. The silence was broken by a female voice.

"Even the way he walks is dignified and cool!"

By the time it was lunch, the freckled boy had noticed that everyone was practically observing him, maybe it was because of that skill **"Larger Than Life"**? Or maybe word got out of what happened to Katsuki and that he was Quirkless? Well regardless of any of that, it was lunch time and Izuku had a bento made by his mother. He was looking forward to his lunch because Inko also included some of the leftover Katsudon from last nights dinner.

Taking a seat at his customary table, Izuku pulled the cloth away from the bento box to reveal a small black case with a golden engraving of a Sakura Blossom branch on the lid. Before he could open his food container, Izuku was interrupted by the foreign pitter patter of footsteps approaching him. Looking over his shoulder, Nozomi-san and the others from the previous day were there. Instead of looking condescending, malicious or even nervous, they looked happy to see him. With a standard greeting of "Good Afternoon" from everyone, they all took their seats around Izuku. The vertette was too stunned to react, what were these friendly greetings? Where was the jeering? The bullying for his Quirkless status. Maybe they were waiting for him to do something, so they could shove it back in his face and make him feel worse?

"Midoriya-san? We would like to apologise for yesterday." Nozomi spoke in a serious tone.

"Here it comes…" Izuku thought bitterly, awaiting the incoming barrage of hate to come his way.

"Yesterday, when you said you were Quirkless, we were shocked. You can understand, right? Doing that amazing stuff, and, showing that kind of courage to someone so, spectacular like Bakugou…" Nozomi-san took a moment to catch her breath and rearrange her thoughts.

"What i'm trying to say, is that, we're sorry for hurting you yesterday, and that we're grateful to you for showing us, that even if you have no quirk, you can still be a courageous and strong person!"

Izuku was stunned into silent shock. Everyone had bowed their head to him, and was thankful to him? What did he do to deserve to be on the end of such a cruel joke? All he did was throw a ball! And after that he beat the snot out of Bakugou! Where was it!? The slew of insults and jibes!? Where was the oppression of his character, of his self!?

"Why are you all doing this? I don't deserve any of this…" Izuku muttered out in a small voice. "I don't deserve to be the punchline of this horrible joke." His bitter thoughts were not heard by the other members at the table. Nozomi-san raised her head and smiled to the vertette with a dazzling smile.

"Because, to us, and many others, you're our inspiration! Our Hero!"

That word, "Hero", caused Izuku to properly raise his head and look at everyone at the table without his own pessimistic turn of events blocking his judgement. From years of being lied to by people around him, Izuku could tell when someone was being dishonest. So, when Izuku properly looked at all the people at the table, he could see that they all rallied behind what Nozomi-san said and agreed with it. They weren't going to backstab him; that thought alone, made Izuku tear up. With the tears pooling in his eyes, he clutched the fabric of the school blazer on him and whimpered out a sentence in a strained voice.

"Thank you! … Thank you so much…"

* * *

In a conference room, with many in attendance. A video from YouTube's Trending page was on a playback loop. The video itself was filmed on a smartphone, but still had astounding quality to it. The video showed a green-haired child accurately step into and evade several balls sent towards him by leaping into the air and spinning. The video was slowed to show that before he leapt in the air, the child grabbed one spare ball that was coming towards him and gained massive momentum before letting the ball go and hitting another child, sending that boy into a padded wall and knocking him out. The video then continued and showed the green-haired youth eliminate the other members of the team before the game was concluded.

When the video ended, the title of the video was shown, as the loop and playback had ceased for the moment. This caused conversation to start in the room, until the one at the head of the table silenced everyone.

"I understand that we are all curious to see if this is true. Regarding the child, his records have been _granted_ to us. I can confirm that this boy is Quirkless."

All those at the table, smiled. They were very, very pleased with that information.

"An offer will be sent out immediately to his family, and _when_ they accept, we will begin the testing of **Valkyrja**."

* * *

**AN: I'm not going to tell you anything about the upcoming arc. All you need to know is, it's completely separate from Canon. So if you don't like that tough luck.**


	3. Midoriya Izuku : Origin

**Midoriya Izuku: Origin**

The morning sun broke over the horizon, steadily engulfing the looming shadows of night. To see this sight was Midoriya Izuku, who had completed his morning exercises. Today, he didn't feel as much fatigue as usual. Looking at his stats page, Izuku found that the fatigue bar had only increased to 20%. The young Gamer assumed his body was more accustomed to the now normal morning rituals, as well as all the stat increases helping him tremendously. The vertette arrived back home with the time only being 7am, that left him ample time to level up his "**Meditation**" and "**Mana Manipulation**" skills. Coming through the front door, Izuku noticed there was a letter in the landing, clearly it was posted by hand, instead of being sent through the postal service.

Picking up the letter, Izuku used Analyse on it, but gleamed nothing more from it, other than it was mail. Sitting down on his couch, the young boy opened the white envelope. As there was no clear indication on the envelope for who it was for, Izuku was surprised the letter was addressed to him. Izuku noticed the logo for the Korean Gaming Company, InGenius. This was certainly a surprise; he didn't remember singing up for anything from their company?

Taking the letter out and unfolding it fully, Izuku read the letter, very carefully.

* * *

_Dear,  
Midoriya Izuku._

_You have been selected as one of ten people who have been fortunate enough to test our latest release slated for next year: Valkyrja. The game itself is set to use new technology developed by us that goes beyond Virtual Reality. We will let you fully dive into this world, using your entire body with the stats and attributes of your character._

_This letter is a formal invitation to our Headquarters in Seoul, Korea. Your travel and accommodation will be paid for, alongside anything else you may need. Please pass this letter along to your Parent/Guardian as you are not of Legal Age to make this decision. However, we do hope to hear from you soon._

_Let us know your response by replying to the email address we have provided above._

* * *

Izuku stared at the letter in bafflement. What was going on in his life? As soon as he got the power of The Gamer, his life sped up dramatically. He stood up to Katsuki, gained new friends, people who accepted instead of tormenting him. The vertette had become so much stronger because of this ability, and now he was given an opportunity like this? The boy could have cried if not for the fact his mother came into the living room, startling him with a "Good morning". Inko had come into the room, noticing her son on the couch. The TV wasn't on and he didn't appear to have his phone in-hand. Coming up behind him, she noticed he had a letter in hand. She made herself known with a greeting, which looked like it scared the daylights out of him. He must have been really absorbed in the contents of that letter for that to happen.

"O-oh, good morning mum. Um, I got this letter in the post, but I think it'd be best if you read it over as well." Izuku gave a sheepish smiles as he handed the letter over to his mother. The woman looked confused but accepted the piece of paper and started reading. By the time she was finished reading the letter she wanted to throw it out, this was something beyond sketchy. But at the same time, it was a good deal, an amazing offer. Inko wavered, she knew Izuku loved playing games growing up, and he was invited to test a new game? She knew that it would be selfish of her to deny her son this opportunity. But at the same time, she was his mother, born and raised by her, and Inko wanted to protect her baby if possible.

The Midoriya Matriarch looked up from the letter at her son. His calm expression and the patience in those green orbs was something that made her hesitant once more. Inko had heard her son crying to himself at night sometimes, and it broke her heart. The first time it happened, the next day, he told her why. He didn't want to be a Hero anymore. Her son's greatest joy in life, was watching Heroes, and he gave up on that. The only thing he hadn't given up on, was Games. He would come home, do his homework and play on his consoles or on the computer. The smile on Izuku's face playing games was like the smile he once had watching All Might. The aged vertette made her decision.

Placing the letter back down on the coffee table, Inko started walking towards the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

"I'll send them an E-Mail after breakfast honey, what are you going to be doing today?" Inko queried in a somewhat, recovering groggy tone. Izuku himself was surprised; his mother was considering that thing with InGenius? This was new and exciting!  
"Um, I don't know to be honest, I was just going to relax today." Izuku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The Vertette really had not known what he wanted to do for today. Although, now with the idea of possibly being able to play Valkyrja, the Quirkless boy wanted to do some research on the company and see their discography of Games.

With his mind made up, Izuku lifted himself from the couch, the low seating of the furniture making the standing process slightly more difficult. The youth quickly made his way to his room, powering on his Computer. Sitting down in his chair, the operating system had already booted, and he was looking at an all too familiar desktop screen. The default background for Windays 10 sitting there covered by a horde of application icons. The green-haired youth moved the mouse over the icon for the web browser on his taskbar. Clicking it once, it opened to the set homepage of Boogle. Hitting the search bar, Izuku quickly typed into it. The boy had always typed fast, but now with the stat improvements from the gamer, it looked like his fingers blurred across the keyboard, letters and words instantly forming.

After hitting the "Enter" key, the first page of results showed for his search "Game Company InGenius". Using the scroll wheel, the vertette clicked on various hyperlinks, all of them opening in new tabs. Izuku was never more thankful for finding out the scroll wheel could do that. It was too much effort to right click then select open in new tab.

After doing copious amounts of research for over an hour, Izuku found that he owned and played a fair amount of their catalogue. One of them was his favourite MMO of all time. Closing all the various tabs, the vertette wanted to relax by watching some new videos from his "Subscriptions" on YoTube. Finding only two new videos had been uploaded today, the vertette opened them in new tabs whilst clicking on the "Trending" page. The video at the top of the trending page was of great interest to the boy, it was titled.

"_QUIRKLESS Middle Schooler DESTROYS in DODGEBALL GAME_"

His curiosity piqued, Izuku clicked on the video. It started off with being pointed at someone's Gym Shoes but was then moved up so you could see what was happening. And the vertette instantly realised just who was in this video. It was himself! No wonder everyone in School was looking at him yesterday, this video was uploaded and instantly made its way to Trending. This was just for Japan, so deciding to see if any other countries had the same video in their trending page, the vertette activated his VPN, changing countries and refreshing the trending page seeing the language change every time, but always seeing that same video at the top.

He was a globally trending topic. Pressing the Home Button at the top of his browser, Izuku found himself back at the search page, and typed in the title of the video. After the results came up, he filtered them to the "News" section to see if there was anything being reported about it. There was! Countless articles about him, if he was Quirkless or not, and about how impressive a feat it was that the youth did that. Closing the browser, the boy grabbed his phone and ran down the hall to his mother, who was now sitting watching the morning news.

Just as the youth was to open his mouth, the story on the news got the better of him. It was the news story about him.

"And now, for the final story of the Morning. A video has surfaced online and has become a global topic. The Title of the video is "Quirkless Middle Schooler Destroys in Dodgeball Game", for those of you who haven't seen it, we shall show it now." The image went from the News Anchor to the sight of someone's shoes. The video played out and then returned to the image of the Anchor.

"As you can see, it is hard to believe that these are the actions of a Quirkless person. Furthermore, it has been found that this video and the student are from Aldera Middle School. The student's name is Midoriya Izuku. We will wait until Monday to get a statement from him or his parents."

Whilst it was a shock to Inko, Izuku was annoyed that his name was given out so easily. The person who uploaded it did pin a comment to the top, stating his name, so he knew as well from reading the articles that everyone knew him. Clearly the News Stations lacked the integrity to keep his name a secret. Izuku shook his head and sat down beside his gobsmacked mother. She looked towards him and could barely stutter out a letter.

"You know, I was actually coming in here to show you that myself. I'm so embarrassed so many people saw me doing that." Izuku rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks dusted with blush. His mother stared at him, tears forming in her lashes. The only thing she could think of her son was, that he was amazing. She enveloped him in a hug, her tears finally flowing. Izuku was surprised for only a moment before he returned the warm embrace with his mother. After Izuku successfully stopped himself from crying and his mother having finally let go, the youth got up from the couch to go back to his room.

"I-Izuku?" Inko's voice reached his ears, prompting him to turn around to look at her. Her voice still sounded hoarse after she had cried her eyes out there, but she looked, resolute about something.

"Yes, Mum?"

"I'm sorry, honey."

Izuku could have thought of anything in that moment, but the young boy was reminded of the night of his diagnosis. Crying in the chair in front of the family computer as Inko consoled him after asking her if he could still become a hero. It was a night that left him a fond distaste of asking others about what he could become.

"Sorry? For what?" The young vertette queried his mother.

"All those years ago when you were diagnosed. You asked me if you could still become a hero. At the time, I was so distraught about it all, I think I ended up hurting you."

Izuku didn't say anything, he felt something clog up his throat. She did hurt him, but he would never admit to her.

"At the time, I should have been more encouraging of your dream. With the letter from that company, it's made me realise I should have been more accepting and supporting of your own dreams. I know you gave up becoming a Hero, but when I see you play your games on your computer, you have that same excited smile you had when you would watch All Might." Inko's eyes began to water up again, but she quickly shook her head to rid herself of those tears. "What I'm trying to say is, if you want to become a Professional Gamer, or something else, I'll support you fully, no matter what it is. You're my son, and you mean the most to me in the entire world, and I want you to be happy."

Izuku was left with a shocked expression on his face. Mouth agape and his mind blank. Today was full of surprises, the youth thought dryly. For the first time, in his life. Izuku had positive validation, and support for his dreams. But the youth was also confused, Izuku didn't know what he wanted to become. He was only 12, and still had no earthly idea about any career path that could be pursued. In his own opinion, he was somewhat good at games. Maybe he could focus on polishing his skills up more in a different genre and become a Pro Gamer?

That also reminded Izuku again, of his powers. The Gamer. Having all these skills, all this new power, it stirred something inside himself, something he couldn't identify.

"M-mum, I… I don't know what to say.."

"That's fine Izuku, you're still young, you have your entire life ahead of you! You can decide on anything you want to be, and you'll have my full support." Inko smiled at her son, a gentle and loving expression that shook the boys' heart. He felt tears soak up his lashes, but quickly rubbed them away. Instead he opted to hug his mother instead. The two members of the Midoriya family stood in each other's arms in their living room, failing to hold in their tears.

* * *

It had been several months since, and Izuku and his mother were now leaving for Korea. Izuku had told many of his new friends – Nozomi and the rest – about the trip and they were all excited and happy for him, saying he deserved it. Ever since the day Izuku had retaliated against Bakugou, the now explosive teenager hadn't bullied him, but still sent that condescending angry glare in Midoriya's direction. That hadn't bothered the green-haired youth much, what unnerved him was Bakugou's somewhat subdued demeanour. He'd still snap at people who annoyed him, but, Katsuki would never say anything to Izuku.

That aside, Izuku felt sad as well about his departure. He was going away for the Summer Break, not being able to see his new group of friends. Granted he would be spending the summer testing the new game of InGenius which was exciting in its own way, but Izuku would still miss his new group of friends.

Currently, Izuku was waiting in the airport with his mother, waiting for his flight to be called. In the past couple of months Izuku had only gone up 4 levels, as he really hadn't received any grandiose quests. Although, the quest about his "Ancient Lineage" was still ongoing. Thinking of that Quest, Izuku overlooked his Inventory, to see **"Excalibur" **sitting there. It was something his mother had been adamant about taking, apparently it was a family tradition to always take this wherever the family went. After reading it the first time, Izuku hadn't really known if the sword was good or not, aside from the rarity, but looking it up afterwards, the youth almost shit himself.

In his inventory was the real Excalibur, a sword of Myth and Legend. Of course, the boy wasn't fully concluded on the item, it could be a false one for all he knew. Izuku was roused from his thoughts by his mother rubbing his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Izu, weren't you listening that's our flight! Let's go! Chop-chop young man!" Inko made a chopping motion with her hands as the youth quickly picked up his belongings. Whether or not it was the real blade or not, Izuku had more pressing things to think about. Like, why the hell his singing skill was already at level 10!? His shower ballads had somehow levelled up that god forsaken skill! Oh, how Izuku despised that skill!

* * *

**AN: Beep-boop, I'm back, this ain't over or abandoned, nor are any of my fics. Hope you enjoyed, don't really care for reviews. Hope the Valkyrja thing bamboozled you. Chapter was short cause yeah.**


End file.
